Looking Back
by Herascat
Summary: It was turning into a habit: the Charming family confronting Regina together and turning away as one. At one point Emma would have stayed behind to argue with Regina longer, to get in that last jab. Now there was only her family. SQ. Rated for Chapter 2.


A/N: I got this phrase stuck in my head a while back and it wouldn't leave 'One day Emma looks behind her and realizes the destruction she's left in her wake.' Part one in a two part story. I don't own OUaT, just love the characters.

* * *

When August had come to her to warn her about 'the woman,' Emma's mind had immediately jumped to an image of Regina, fireball in hand, and the image wouldn't go away.

Leaving the once again human little boy and his father, Emma gathered her mother, father and Henry to tell them her suspicions. "He has to have run into Regina plotting something," She said as soon as the door closed behind them. "Who else is there?"

Emma was surprised when Snow shook her head, "I'm not sure. I think she's waiting for us to self-destruct." Snow placed a hand on the spot where Regina had pulled out her heart. "She thinks that I'm going to be the one to destroy everything, so she can just sit back and watch."

"Maybe she's just tired of waiting." David chimed in, trying to play devil's advocate.

Henry stayed silent, watching the debate with a frown. When he had first told Emma about the curse and she hadn't believed him, she had tried to explain that there wasn't black or white, good or evil. People were all varying shades of grey. Since the curse had broken she didn't see things that way anymore. It had started small, because at first she had been convinced that his mom could redeem herself, but when Cora had come everything had changed.

She didn't look at Regina with understanding anymore, it was anger. And she had _really _wanted to kill her. The last time he had seen his mom, she gave up her last chance to have him to herself and Emma had still wanted to cut her down.

Now here she was doing it again. None of them had really seen Regina since that day in the woods, but she was blaming her again. If he really took the time to think about it, he had done the same thing. He blamed his mom for every bad thing that had happened, except with him she had taken it. True she had denied the truth but she never once stopped loving him.

"Okay, we'll go see her together." Emma had spoken, pulling Henry from his thoughts. She didn't seem to notice when he trailed after them. If she had she probably would have sent him to Granny's with Ruby.

His mom's house always looked the same and for some reason it made him homesick. He wanted to sleep in his own bed, read his own books, and eat a breakfast that his mother had made. He watched as Emma knocked on the door.

Regina had felt them enter her wards as soon as they had started up her walkway, so she was standing right inside the door as Emma knocked. For a brief moment she considered turning away and leaving them standing there, but the manners that her mother had beaten into her prevailed. She opened the door

The polite smile she'd plastered on her face nearly failed at the sight of the defensive half circle that met her. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" She couldn't help the sarcasm any more than she could help her arms crossing over her chest or her fists clenching. Magic pulsed through her but she reined it in, breathing deeply to calm the churning.

Surprisingly it was Snow who spoke, "Regina may we come inside? We'd like to speak with you a moment." Snow couldn't bring herself to meet her stepmother's eyes.

Henry watched his mother from behind the trio, her eyes had flashed purple for a moment when the door opened and once again as his grandmother spoke.

She hesitated, trying to gage the intent in Emma's eyes before moving aside to let them enter. It was only then that she saw Henry. Tears crept into her eyes and she smiled sadly at him. He hadn't greeted her. No hug, no words. It was like a knife in her chest or perhaps the sensation was more akin to somebody squeezing her heart. She had no choice but to turn away from him.

She directed them to the sitting room, standing in the doorway as each person filed past her. Henry was last. She refused to look at him in fear it might break the dam that held her tears at bay.

Henry felt his chest compress as his mother avoided his gaze. He had seen her eyes get watery and the small smile she'd had just for him. But her real smile was gone, her mask firmly back in place. Before he passed her into the room, he placed a hand on her arm. When she looked down at him, he spoke. "I missed you, mom."

She put her hand on top of his a squeezed. "I missed you too, Henry."

They walked into the room together and Henry pulled her down to sit on the loveseat beside him. Regina let Henry hold her hand, though she felt she was before a firing squad and should be protecting him. Instead she drew her strength from his presence, preparing herself for what was coming.

Emma was the one to break the silence, "Regina, have you seen August lately?"

Regina's brows furrowed at the question, confusion breaking through her mask for a moment. "Not since before the curse broke."

Emma watched for any flicker of a lie, not fully trusting the denial that Regina had supplied.

"What is this about, Miss Swan?" Emma merely scowled. Knowing that Regina was being truthful and accepting it were two very separate things. She watched Henry lean closer to his adoptive mother and felt jealousy flare.

"Somebody nearly killed him today. He had time to warn us about a woman plotting something." Snow once again supplied the answer to Regina's question.

Regina gave a short laugh. "How amusing that your first thought was of me, I can't say I'm surprised though." She turned back to Emma. "Was my answer truthful enough for you? Or are you going to scry another dog and see me doing something I didn't do?" Regina was surprised at the venom in her voice. She hadn't realized until this moment how deeply that broken trust had cut her. Having the one person who seemed to believe in her turn her back on her had probably been the breaking point that sent her to her mother's side.

Emma said nothing. It seemed that an apology would never be forthcoming from the blonde. Henry just squeezed her hand tighter.

Regina let him hold onto her hand for a moment before pulling away and standing. "If you all don't mind, I have things that I have to be doing." She motioned toward the entrance and followed the Charming family to the door.

Snow and Charming beat a hasty retreat, leaving Henry and Emma to linger on the porch. Henry hugged his brunette mother before catching up with the blond and placing his hand in hers. When he glanced behind him his steps nearly faltered. Regina looked so alone standing on the porch with her arms wrapped around herself as if warding off a chill that didn't exist.

"She has to be involved somehow." Emma muttered under her breath. Her arm was jerked when Henry stopped. She glanced down at him.

"You know she was telling the truth. Why can't you accept that she's not involved?" His face was set in a stubborn tilt reminiscent of his adoptive mother.

Emma knelt down to look into his face. "Your mom isn't a good person, Henry."

"You're the one who told me that nobody was all bad, that everyone is shades of grey. My mom is all alone. Why can't you just see what's going on?" His voice verged on desperate.

For the first time in weeks Emma turned and looked at Regina, really looked at her. The woman looked concerned at their sudden argument. Her mask had cracked, no it was more than that, her mask had been shattered. Emma could see the desperate loneliness in the depths of her eyes.

The perfect makeup failed to cover the darker skin under her eyes, showing the lack of sleep she'd been getting. Her hair was styled, but limp and her normally tailored clothes hung off of her thinner frame. "What have I done? How do I fix this?" Emma whispered to her son.

"Just trust her." Henry squeezed her hand before releasing it and running toward his brunette mother. "Mom."

Regina bent down to catch the running projectile that was her son. A tear leaked out the side of her eye and she buried her head in the crook of his shoulder to hide the emotion.

Emma watched Regina hide her face and felt tears sting her eyes. She walked up to the pair slowly, trying not to interrupt the tender moment between mother and son.

Regina stood. The tears had been wiped away and she stepped away from her son. "Why haven't you both left yet? Won't your parents be concerned?" The sarcasm stung but lacked the bite that it usually carried.

"No, Regina. My parents know I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." The defensive words were reflex. "I came back because…"

"Yes Miss Swan, why did you turn around? You don't happen to have another accusation to fling my way?

"No, damn it Regina, I'm sorry. I should have trusted you when it mattered."

Regina cut her off with a wave of her hand. "I don't want or need an apology from you, Miss Swan."

Emma hesitated for a moment, wondering if her lie detector was really functioning before throwing her arms around the older woman and whispering. "I'm sorry Regina, I'm sorry that I didn't thank you for saving me and Snow. I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you told me you didn't kill Archie. I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop Snow from fucking with your head. I'm so damn sorry."

Regina fought, she fought the arms around her, she fought the blonde's words, and she fought the tears that came unbidden to her eyes. She lost every fight.

Emma held tightly as Regina struggled in her arms, hugging the woman closer until the struggles ceased. She looked down to find tears slithering their way down Regina's cheeks. Henry held the door open and Emma led the broken woman into the house to fall apart in peace.

Regina was powerless to stem the flow of tears that trekked down her cheeks, so she let Emma hold her and whisper comforting nonsense in her ear. When the sobs started in earnest her entire body shook and her legs collapsed under her.

Emma caught her as she fell, bringing them both to kneel on the hard floor of the foyer. Henry watched as his mother broke down absolutely stunned by the depth of emotion she was displaying. He had never seen her like this, a tear here and there but never this. She wouldn't want him to see it either so he walked away to retrieve a glass of water and some tissues.

Regina barely made any noise as she cried so when the tears finally stopped Emma barely noticed. She looked down and Regina was looking up at her, eyes wary.

"I'm done. You can release me now." Regina's voice was hoarse.

Emma brushed a few dark hairs out of dark eyes and spoke. "I can see that." But she still didn't release her. She could feel the warmth of the brunette's breasts pressing against her own and despite her words Regina's arms were still wrapped around Emma's body, pulling them closer together. For the first time in months unbidden images of a naked Regina writhing under her popped into Emma's head. She loosened her grip and looked away.

Henry came back in time to see Emma pulling his other mother to her feet. His brunette mother's eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot, but dry. He stuffed the tissues in his pocket and handed her the glass of cool water.

"Thank you, Henry." The smile she gave him was small and fleeting, but it was so much better than watching her cry.

Regina refused to look at Emma, instead she turned away and frantically tried to analyze the situation. She had allowed her enemy to comfort her and had actually enjoyed being held by the younger woman. But it was more than comfort there was a sense of belonging that she hadn't felt since Daniel. They had to leave, she voiced the thought.

"I don't want to leave; I want to stay with you." Henry's petulance served as a reminder that no matter how smart he seemed he was still just a child and still needed to be protected, even if it was from herself.

She looked to Emma, "He can't stay here. As much as I want him to it's just not safe."

"Regina, your mother is dead, he's not in any danger anymore." Emma's face drew into a puzzled frown.

"I'm the danger! Everybody who gets close to me dies and I won't let Henry be next." The words felt like ashes on her tongue.

"You're not going to let anything happen to him." Emma's dismissal ignited Regina's ire.

"I'm not in control of my magic. He's not staying." As if to prove a point, purple lightning crackled at her fingertips.

Emma took one of Regina's hands absorbing the magic gathered there. All of this contact was wreaking havoc on her synapses. "How about this: I'll stay too. I know this big house has to have a guest room somewhere. If you really feel that uncomfortable being alone with Henry I can be a buffer." Regina didn't look at all impressed. "I trust you but if you're afraid of magic you know I have my own and am perfectly capable of defending myself and Henry."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Regina looked suspicious but her voice was merely curious.

"I was wrong," Emma started. "I was wrong about you the whole time and I need to make it up to you."

"I don't need your pity." Regina's expression soured.

"Well then it's a good thing I don't pity you." Emma let go of the hand she'd forgotten she was still holding. Regina shivered. "I am sorry for what happened to you in your past, but you're a grown woman capable of making her own decisions. That being said I will not let you make the decision to push away our son."

Henry slipped his small hand into Regina's. "I love you mom, if you really want me to leave I'll go."

Regina gripped his hand tighter. She should make them leave and try to rebuild her emotional defenses. She should send them away and get control of her life. "I want you to stay." The words were out of her mouth without conscious thought. "Both of you." Regina hugged Henry to her side.

The blonde immediately pulled out her cell phone, presumably to call her parents. Regina turned back to Henry. "Which room do you think Miss Swan would like?" The smile she offered was brittle.

"Any of them but the pink one." His nose crinkled in disgust. "It's too girly."

Regina chuckled, "Ivory it is then." She knelt down to look at her son. "What would you like for dinner?"

He thought about it for a minute before replying. "Would you make lasagna?"

"You know that will take a while, right?" At his nod she smiled. "When she gets off her phone show her to her room. I'll start dinner."

Henry nodded at his mother again and watched her disappear into the kitchen. He waited patiently as Emma rolled her eyes at the person on the other end of the phone, probably his grandmother, and hung up.

"So kid, where'd your mom go?"

"She went to start dinner. She told me to show you your room." Henry gripped her hand and tugged her up the stairs.

Emma followed Henry reluctantly, all she really wanted to do was check on the dark haired woman. She was so deep in thought that when Henry stopped she almost ran into him.

"Mom says you can use this room." He opened the door and Emma could feel her jaw drop.

The room was dominated by a cherry four poster bed and crème colored canopy. The bed looked plush and the cherry furniture added a splash of color and a depth to the neutral linens and lush carpet. Emma stepped inside and took off her boots, her sudden awareness that this opulence came with royalty had her far out of her depth. She looked at her feet. There was a small hole in the big toe of the right sock and the once vibrantly bright colors had faded to almost pastel. She stripped them off too. Her toes sank into the deep weave of the carpet as Henry clambered up on the bed beside her.

"Mom always keeps the bathrooms stocked for guests even though the only people who've stayed over were Graham and Kathryn." He pointed toward the door to the right.

Next to the door was a painting of a forest with the spires of a black castle rising from the sea of green. "Doesn't that look like the Evil Queen's castle from your book?"

Henry's nose wrinkled and he nodded hesitantly. "That wasn't there before."

"Does your mom paint?" Emma stood to get a closer look. The detail was amazing, windows glinted in the evening sunlight and wind carried leaves over the ground. It smelled of fresh paint.

"She painted the mural that used to be in my room and there's a painting in her bedroom that she did." Henry perked up at the thought.

"Maybe she's been trying to occupy her time by getting back into it." She felt Henry move to stand beside her. "She's really good." She sighed and stepped back from the wall. "I'm going to go see how dinner is coming along."

"Emma…"

When she turned around Henry was looking down at his feet. "What's up kid?"

"Do you still want to kill my mom?"

"Oh god, no Henry. I don't want to kill your mom." She didn't know if he would appreciate a hug, so she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you hate her?"

"No Henry," Emma took a deep breath and tightened her grip. "I don't know if I ever really hated her. I was just really mad at her. I wanted to trust her and…I just don't know, Henry"

His eyes narrowed. "Do you like my mom?"

"I…" Emma hesitated, her brow furrowing as she thought about it. "I do. I think if things would have started out differently, if there hadn't been so much animosity, we could have been friends."

"Okay." He scampered across the room and out the door before Emma could respond.

"Brat." Emma muttered under her breath before making her way to the kitchen. Regina was pulling cooked lasagna noodles into a baking dish. "What can I do to help?" Emma asked from directly behind the brunette. She put a hand on the shoulder in front of her.

A shock sizzled its way up Emma's arm and she pulled her hand back with a yelp.

Regina started, dropping the noodle she had been fishing out of the water. She whirled to face the blonde. "I don't like to be touched, Miss Swan."

Emma saw red for a moment before the other woman's words were processed. How could anyone not like touch at all? She looked into dark eyes and saw the expectation of a verbal sparring match. "What can I do to help?" Emma repeated with a soft smile. It was worth it just to see the surprised confusion.

"Pardon? Help?"

Emma really wanted to hug the older woman, had nobody ever offered to help her? "Help, you know, I make a salad Henry sets the table." She watched as Regina's mask slid back in place.

Regina turned back to her project. "I don't need any help. When I need help setting my kitchen on fire I'll call you."

"Okay." Emma drew out the word to show her disbelief. "Well do you mind if I sit here?"

Dark eyes rolled as the blonde took a seat before she could even open her mouth. "Do what you'd like. You will anyway." Regina tried desperately to still her pounding heart as she placed the last layer of cheese on her lasagna. She was glad of the wave of heat that escaped the oven because it disguised the feverish flush that lingered after her collapse.

"I…" Both women spoke simultaneously. Emma bit her lip and waited for Regina to continue.

Regina steeled her nerves. "I would appreciate it if my…"

"Breakdown." Emma supplied.

Regina glared, "Emotional display would be kept between us. I would rather not have it thrown back in my face at a later date."

"I wouldn't do that!" The indignant tone of Emma's voice made Regina livid.

"Oh really? Is that not what you and your parents have been doing with Henry to keep me properly in line?" She stood toe to toe with the blonde, obliterating any personal space that had existed. "I won't have my personal problems broadcast to the whole town and I absolutely refuse…mmph" Regina's tirade stopped as Emma's lips pressed against hers.

Emma didn't know exactly what had come over her as her tongue licked at the seam of Regina's full lips. The rant would have gone on much longer if the sudden impulse to shut her up by kissing her hadn't been followed.

They both stilled, too frightened to move forward but unwilling to pull away. Regina finally ripped her lips away, trembling fingers moving up to cover her still tingling lips. Her eyes were wide with shock.

Emma's eyes opened more slowly, her lips curving into a small, content smile. "I have wanted to so that for _so_ long."

"What?" The strangled whisper barely sounded like the woman Emma knew.

Emma's smile widened. "Every time you get in my face like that I have to control the urge to kiss you or slap you."

"I would prefer in the future that you slap me instead." Regina turned from her to pull a salad out of the fridge.

Emma refused to let her smile widen this time, despite the lie she saw in Regina's face. "I didn't know you painted." If Regina refused to acknowledge the kiss then she would let the brunette ignore it.

A small smile graced full lips. "My father taught me how to paint. He always preferred the softness of watercolors, but I have a knack for oils."

"Did you paint the one in my room?"

Regina's face darkened. "Yes. I needed something to distract me from the oppressive silence of an empty house. It reminded me of a time long ago in that castle." Her eyes met the blonde's, "Loneliness is apparently a wonderful form of artistic motivation for me."

Emma studied Regina's pained features before speaking. "You're really good. The detail you have is amazing."

Dark eyes lightened and full lips twitched, fighting a smile. "Thank you Miss Swan."

Emma watched as Regina finished preparing dinner, "Did the table need to be set up?"

"No, the table is already set. Just get Henry to come down and I'll dish everything up."

"Henry." Emma yelled for the boy, and to Regina's chagrin he came running.

"Don't run in the house, Henry. You know it's not allowed." She didn't move from dishing up plates.

"Go ahead and set the table and get drinks for everybody." Emma's shoulder bumped Regina's hip as she reached into the oven. Regina lightly bumped her back, a small scowl on her face when she caught the smirk on Emma's lips.

With lasagna and garlic bread dished up they followed Henry to the dining room. Regina had to admit that Emma kept the conversation flowing. Where normally silence would lapse Emma asked questions about Henry's school and friends she tactfully kept the discussion far from magic and her family. The familial feel had Regina fighting to keep her lips from forming a smile.

Emma glanced at Regina, wondering of the umpteenth time why the woman was being so damn quiet. It was unnerving hearing the click of her fork on the plate and nothing else. When the brunette finally glanced up Emma met her eyes in a silent question and received only a shrug in response. When Regina stood to collect plates, Emma moved to help. "No Miss Swan, please sit. I'll be right back."

Regina pushed through the door into the kitchen, sighing. How was she supposed to be able to focus with the blond watching her every move and acting concerned about her? She put the dishes in the sink a grabbed more plates to dish her cherry crumble on. By the time she walked back into the dining room, she felt a bit more composed.

Emma noticed the chilly return of the ice queen façade immediately, but refused to be intimidated. "Regina, this looks delicious." She waited for the other woman to sit before taking a bite.

The moan caught Regina by surprise. Her eyes darted to Emma's face, looking for any sign of deceit. There was none.

"This is amazing. Thank you for dinner and desert."

For a moment she was unsure how to respond. "You're welcome, Emma." The slip drove her and the blonde to complete stillness.

Regina mulled over the sudden shift that had occurred in their relationship as they sat staring at each other. The initial surge of disdain that she'd felt for the woman had more to do with Henry than a lack of attraction. If she was honest with herself, the attraction had always been there, just overridden by fear and discomfort.

Emma smiled at her and all their previous arguments started feeling like foreplay\. The sudden clenching of her core at the thought brought the issue full circle. Up until just a few hours ago this woman had been trying to take her son away. Now her sighs and moans over a damn dessert were driving her to distraction.

"That was wonderful." Emma stated with a pat to her full belly. If the blonde could ignore the issue, so could she.

"Yeah mom, thank you." Henry mirrored his birth mother's actions. The sight made Regina inwardly cringe. That connection would never he there for herself and Henry, the genetics made that impossible.

She smiled to hide the stab of pain it brought. She knew Emma wouldn't buy it, not for a second, but she hoped that the blonde wouldn't ask. "Well I'm glad you both enjoyed it." She stood from her spot at the head of the table and grabbed her plate.

"Henry do you have homework?" The boy shrugged and refused to meet her eyes. A real smile replaced her façade. "Go upstairs and use your extra schoolbooks to do your homework while Miss Swan and I do the dishes." She picked up his plate refusing to wait for the other woman to follow her before going to the kitchen.

The water was already running when Emma came through the door. "When he gets stubborn or frustrated he gets this look, he purses his lips, his eyes narrow…he looks like a mini you." When the hand landed on her shoulder, Regina didn't shock it. "You raised him Regina, that means something. You're his mother as much as I am."

Though she didn't want to admit it, the blonde's words eased the ache that had settled into her chest. "How…?" She didn't know how to ask how Emma had known the exact reason for her hasty retreat.

The hand moved from her shoulder down her side. Fingers moving lightly enough to quicken the pace of her heart and a chin came to rest on her shoulder. "You're not as hard to read as you think you are."

"You're taking liberties, Miss Swan" Her voice was barely a whisper. Warm air hit the shell of her ear and heat enveloped her body.

"Not as many as I want to be taking." Emma's teeth closed over Regina's earlobe, eliciting a gasp before soothing the sting with her tongue.

Regina gripped the edge of the sink as Emma's lips traced a warm line from ear to shoulder. Her heart raced a frantic staccato as she fought the urge to turn into the kiss. The choice was taken from her when the hands on her hips spun her. Regina's damp hands clutched desperately at blonde locks as Emma continued nipping and licking the column of her throat. A whimper escaped her lips, needy and wanton.

Emma paused, her green eyes darting to the flushed face and dilated eyes. Regina blinked and Emma's mouth was on hers. Tongues met in a frantic dance, thrusting and parrying as bodies pressed closer together. So when Regina pushed her away, Emma stumbled. "What the hell?"

Regina pressed a hand to her swollen lips as she sagged against the counter before reaching behind her to turn off the still running faucet and plunge the room into silence. "I don't…" Regina's voice nearly cracked as she motioned between them. "I don't understand what this is. Just a few hours ago you were accusing me of murder, yet again, and now this." If she hadn't been whispering she would be yelling.

Emma's hand ran through her unruly mass of curls. "Jesus Regina, do you think I have all the answers? I'm just doing what feels right." She could tell it was the wrong thing to say by the narrowing of dark eyes.

"Great, so you're horny and I'm convenient." The accompanying eye roll belied genuine hurt.

"No! Damn it Regina, from the moment I saw you I wanted you. If that's all this was I would have done something in the last year."

"What?" The strangled question didn't faze the blonde's tirade.

"Do you not realize how gorgeous you are? And those damn lips of yours just beg to be kissed." She tried a different tact. "I was so hurt when I saw you kill Archie, and yes I know it wasn't actually you, but I trusted you and we were starting to move forward and it felt like you ripped all that away."

"How the hell did you think I felt?" Regina's voice was no longer contained. "You told me I was an unfit mother and then you let me see Henry. You told me you didn't believe I killed Archie and then you and your parents ambushed me outside my own house. I was alone in a little room for _weeks_ because you refused to believe me. And then you actually did the one thing you promised not to do, you took Henry."

Regina took a breath, closing her eyes and gathering her calm. "I can't do it. I can't do this…whatever this is. You and Henry need to leave because I can't be given hope and have it crushed again. I don't know what will happen…what I'll do if that happens."

"And what do you hope for, Regina?" Emma saw Henry enter the room out of the corner of her eye.

"The only thing I've ever hoped for," The anguish was palpable, "Love. The problem becomes that anytime I get what I want I kill the person I love: Daniel, my father, my mother. I love Henry too much to let him be hurt in the process and you…" The trailed off words hung between them.

"What about me Regina?"

A bark of laughter escaped Regina's lips. "You sound like Archie, always prodding for those damn moments of self-discovery that I'm just not ready for." She lifted her head to look Emma in the eye. "I won't let it happen. These little interludes may be pleasurable in the short term but they have to stop because I refuse to fall in love with you."

Emma watched Henry's eyes widen as he processed his brunette mother's words. "I think it's too late to stop it, Regina. The fact that I have the ability to hurt you this much means that it isn't just something that's going to go away." She stepped closer and cupped Regina's cheek in her palm, the woman was trembling.

Regina tried to deny it to herself and Emma, but there was no denying the connection between them. She leaned into the hand, closing her eyes and willing the gathering tears away. "Please don't leave."

Emma stepped closer, wrapping her arms around the brunette and letting her lean her head against the slender shoulder. "I can only promise that I'll try to never hurt you again. Which means I'll try like hell to be there for you and Henry."

"Mom?" Henry's voice was a bucket of cold water on their tender moment.

Regina ripped herself from Emma's arms and turned to face her son. "Yes."

"Are you okay? I heard you yelling from upstairs." He pressed himself into her side and looked up at her.

"I'm fine Henry, Miss Swan and I were just having a discussion." She put an arm around her son. Taking comfort in his touch had always been one of her greatest pleasures. "Go finish your homework and we'll watch a movie before bed." She gave him a squeeze before releasing him.

When he was out of earshot she turned to his other mother. "How long was he standing there?"

Emma flushed guiltily. "Long enough."

"Miss Swan, he didn't need to hear any of that." Once again there was an eye roll for emphasis.

"Emma."

"What are you on about?"

"You need to start calling me Emma. There's no reason to 'Miss Swan' me when we just had out tongues down each other's throats. I'm not going to respond to it anymore."

"You can't just not respond to your own name, _Emma_." She sidled closer to the blonde.

"When you say my name like that I wouldn't want to hear anything else." Her kiss this time was gentle, chaste. "Did you want me to wash or dry?"

Regina smirked. "Have you never owned a dishwasher?" She motioned toward a barstool. "Just talk to me."

The kitchen was spotless in less time than Emma would have expected. Which meant more time to themselves before Henry would come down. When they sat on the couch Regina tried to maintain a polite distance between them, but Emma scooted toward her indicating the other woman had different plans.

"You realize that trying to keep your distance now is moot, right?" They were thigh to thigh and shoulder to shoulder.

"Henry…" Regina tried to argue.

"Is a big boy and understands that his mothers are adults and can make their own decisions. He didn't freak out earlier and he's not going to now." As if to prove a point Emma laid her head on Regina's shoulder and prompted her to turn on the TV. "Try not to pick anything too serious, I don't feel like thinking right now."

"Do you ever?" Was the quick retort. A smirk curving full lips into an almost smile.

Emma poked her side, not even a flinch. "Not fair, you're not ticklish."

Regina could hear the pout but she just smiled and wrapped her arm around the blonde.


End file.
